The Dangers Of A Grinning Fox
by littlewolflover .chrispy
Summary: Kiba invites basically the entire Naruto cast to a party. Everyone gets drunk, save for Hinata, and goes crazy. Boy Boy Love Love! Picture this: Sasuke in a dress singing west side story songs.


The Dangers Of A Grinning Fox By: Littlewolflover

Dedication: Asakura Yoh & Mana Kirihara Happy Birthday!!! Also to my dear friend Carrie-chan. Her sister is sick you all must help me in hoping she will be okay. 

Disclaimer: I am not Masashi Kishimoto. Oh how I wish I was. But I AM NOT. So please do not sue me.

Summary: Kiba invites basically the entire Naruto cast to a party. Everyone gets drunk, save for Hinata, and goes crazy. Boy Boy Love Love!! Picture this: Sasuke in a dress singing west side story songs.

Warning: Rated PG 13. Some Boy X Boy action and love. Cussing and such... Other than that nothing really. 

Now {In case you're stupid or just dumb to the ff world} I will give you the wordings.....

"............" Talking

'.............' Thinking or quote

{............} Author's note

(.............) Translation

__

~............~ Flashback 

~~~~~~~~ Scene Change 

The Dangers Of A Grinning Fox 

Naruto sighed heavily as he walked forward, his knees aching. 

"That was stupid!" He yelled out to no one. He had just finished picking thousands of weeds for some old lady. 

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke muttered, tired of hearing his complaining. Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke before they both heard a gigantic rumbling that shook the earth to it's very core.

"I'm hungry." Sasuke sweatdropped. Naruto jumped up and began to sing.

"Ichiraku! Ichiraku!!" Sasuke tried to cover his ears...., it was no use. "ICHIRAKU!!! ICHIRAKU!!!!!" Sasuke growled. 

"FINE!!! I'll take you if you shut up!" Naruto made a swooshing motion with his arm. 

"Yesh!!!" He called. "Let's go!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke by his wrist and dragged him all the way. They walked in and sat at the bar. 

"What would you like?" The man across the counter asked. 

"MISO!! MISO RAMEN!!" Naruto yelled, ecstatic. Sasuke sighed and looked across the bar. Kiba and Shino sat at the other end. It seemed as soon as Sasuke say them, they saw him. Kiba pranced over.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Kiba yelled smacking him on the back. Shino just starred and them nodded his head. 

"Can I help you?" Sasuke asked, a little fear in his voice. Naruto noticed the two and looked over. 

"Ohh. Ips Piba Un Sheo!" Naruto said with a mouth full of ramen. All three of the others glared at him, he shrugged and went back to his meal. 

"Well, Sasuke, Naruto," Kiba said addressing both of them and Naruto turned around. "I am having a party! And you too are invited!" Sasuke immediately shook his head. Naruto popped up. 

"Yesh! I am going." Naruto said and Sasuke just kept shaking his head. "Ah... come on Sasuke it'll be loads of fun." Naruto persuaded. He poked Sasuke over and over again until he stood up, knocked his chair over and walked out. 

"Awww...." Kiba and Shino went back to their ramen. 

"Here's your bill, Naruto." Naruto starred at the man for a minute. 

"SASUKE!!!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto walked to huge Uchiha house and knocked on the door. Sasuke growled and put his book down. He walked down the endless hall.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke continued to walk down the hall. 

"Sasuke!!!!" He yelled again. 

"SASU--"

"Can I help you?" Naruto gave a foxish grin. 

"Hey let's get going. We'll be late." Sasuke just starred at him.

"For?" 

"Kiba's party silly!" Naruto tapped Sasuke on the head. 

"Oh no. I'm not going." Sasuke stated simply. Naruto grinned once again.

"Don't worry I came prepared."

"What? What are--" Before Sasuke could finish Naruto was pushing Sasuke back inside of his own house. Naruto picked him up and ran down the hallway.

"Wow this place is big!" Naruto called as he ran down the hallway. 

"DAMMIT!!!! PUT ME DOWN!!!" Sasuke screamed as he beat on Naruto's back. 

"Ah! There it is." Naruto opened the door to a bedroom and shoved Sasuke roughly on the bed. He quickly he sat on top of him so he couldn't get away. Naruto pulled out a vase shaped white bottle. Sasuke's eyes widened. 

"Naruto.. You wouldn't.. NO!!" Sasuke screamed before Naruto pulled the cork out of the top of the oddly shaped bottle and promptly shoved it's contents down Sasuke's throat.

"NO!!!!" Sasuke screamed after Naruto made sure he had swallowed ALL of it. Naruto sat on top of the boy until he heard soft giggles. Sasuke hiccupped and continued to giggle. 

"Naru-chan!!" Sasuke latched himself to Naruto's back as he stood up. "Kiba!!" Sasuke called while smiling wildly and hiccupping. Naruto carried Sasuke on his back all the way through the hallway, out the door and through the village to Kiba's house. Sasuke hadn't stopped giggling the entire trip. 

"Wah ho! It's Naruto!" Kiba called. He burst into laughter upon seeing Sasuke clinging to Naruto's back. "I see Sasuke made it too..." Sasuke finally stopped giggling. He walked up to Kiba and bit him. 

"Afr puu mafin fun oaf meh?!" Sasuke growled through a mouthful of brown jacket. He let go quickly and stuck his tongue out. "You taste like a dog."

"That's what I said!" 

"Duh!" Kiba said. "I live with dogs." Kiba looked back to Sasuke who was running around him barking. "Why is he acting like you?" Kiba questioned. "It's freaking me out." Naruto shot daggers at Kiba. 

"I'm not that bad." He pointed at Sasuke as he ran up and jumped on Kiba's back. He began to lick Kiba's face.

"Ewwww." Kiba swung at Sasuke like a bug. 

"O~kay then.... Well anyway it's 'cuz I gave him Sake." Kiba finally knocked Sasuke off.

"I think I'll need some too." 

"No kidding." Sasuke latched himself back on Naruto's back and started giggling again. They walked into Kiba's house filled with people. The only people that didn't show up were people over the age of 15. Naruto sat Sasuke in a chair and walked to the kitchen. Sasuke proceeded to smile at everyone that passed. People were getting scared.

~~~~~~~~~

Neji walked past the many rooms. Too many loud people were here and Sasuke was really starting to freak him out. He stopped upon hearing a muffled sound coming from one of the rooms. He looked through the window to see Kiba on top of Shino kissing him madly. Neji's eyes widened in shock and he went to the kitchen to get himself something alcoholic. 

~~~~~~~~~

Hinata was sure glad she hadn't drunk anything. Sasuke was acting really weird. He licked four people. Hinata shivered as she walked through Kiba's hallway. Even her 'brother', Neji, had disappeared. Hinata heard very strange noises coming from one of the rooms across the hallway. Scared about what she might find, she slowly make her way to the window to look in. She gasped suddenly and ran away as fast as she could. Their in one of Kiba's rooms, her Neji-nii-san was doing _it_ with _Rock Lee_. 

"Alcohol is very bad, very, very bad." Hinata murmured as she walked out of Kiba's house. 

And the party went on...... 

Several hours after they had arrived, Kiba walked out of his room with Shino's gray shirt on and his hair completely disheveled. He went for the beer, he hit the basement door. All thirty three of his dogs came bounding through the basement door. 

"Damn." Kiba said half-heartily. The dogs ran into the living room, knocking over chairs and such as they went. Sasuke took one look at the dogs and began to scream. 

"NARU-CHAN!!!!! THERE'RE AFTER ME!!!!!!!" Sasuke jumped up and onto the living room table and started to flail around. 'Eeping' every now and then. Naruto burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter and rolled around the floor holding his stomach. Sakura and Ino stared at the two disbelievingly. 

"O~kay then..." 

"Sa-haha Sasuke.. c-come here" Naruto called through his laughter. Sasuke jumped on top of him screaming madly. Naruto picked Sasuke up like a little baby and carried him out of the house.

"That was fun!" Sasuke proclaimed as he slid out of Naruto's arms and onto the dirt road. As they walked along the streets an evil fox grin spread across Naruto's face. 

"Hey Sasuke."

"Hm?" Sasuke flipped his head around to look at Naruto. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and led him to a certain store. 

Naruto shoved Sasuke into a rack of clothing. 

"Pick one out Sasuke!" Sasuke humming as he went through the clothing. As Naruto went to buy himself a camera, Sasuke found one he liked and put it on. "Come on out and let me see you!" Sasuke trotted out of the changing room happy as can be. It took everything Naruto had not to fall over laughing. Sasuke jumped up next to Naruto in the brightest pink dress you could ever imagine. It was covered in white lace and trim and bows where attached every where they could be. Sasuke had even tied one in his hair. 

"Do you like it Naru-Chan?" Sasuke asked sweetly.

"Adorable." Naruto said with a snicker. Naruto paid for the dress and Sasuke went skipping out the door. They skipped down the streets, Naruto taking a picture every chance he got. 

"You know what?!" Sasuke yelled. 

"No." 

"GUESS!! GUESS!!" 

"Um." Naruto looked at him carefully. 

"I wanna sing!!!" Naruto couldn't hold it in any longer and he burst out laughing. He wiped the tears from his eyes as he took another picture. 

"Ha... You sing then Sasuke." Naruto said when his laughing fit had calmed down. 

"I feel pretty!" Naruto rolled around the street screaming with laughter. 

"Ah!! It hurts!" And then beside them walked up most of the people that had been at Kiba's party. 

"Oh so pretty!!" Sasuke squealed. 

"Dear lord." Neji stated upon seeing the poor boy. Sasuke continued to skip around as he sung. 

"I feel pretty and witty and bright!! And I pity any boy who isn't me tonight." Naruto continued to laugh/cry rolling around on the ground clutching his stomach. 

"I feel charming. Oh so CHARMING!!!" Sasuke screamed. Even Neji began to snicker. 

"It's alarming how charming I feel! And so pretty that I hardly believe I am real!!!" Sasuke attempted to whip around a pole but promptly feel on his ass. He ran up to a shop and looked in a mirror to add to the effect of his song. 

"See the pretty boy in that mirror there who can that attractive boy be?" Sasuke questioned the glass. He started to poke it. 

"Such a pretty face, such a pretty dress, such a pretty smile, such a pretty me!!" 

"Bwahahahahahahahahaha!!!" Naruto could no longer breathe. 

"I feel stunning! And entrancing! Feel like running and dancing for joy!!" Sasuke jumped up showing half the town's kid population his ass. 

"For I'm loved by a pretty wonderful boy." Sasuke ran over and kissed Naruto. 

Itachi randomly started walking down the street {Don't question the logic -}. He twitched violently as he watched his brother dance around in a frilly pink dress. Then! Suddenly! He got a random unpredictable urge to sing. 

"Have you met my Otouto Sasuke, the craziest boy on the block?" Sasuke continued to kiss Naruto. Itachi looked over them twitching again. 

"You'll know him when you see him, he's the one in the advanced state of shock!" Sasuke ran over to his brother and began kissing him.

"I luuuuuuuuuuve you Aniki!!" Sasuke called in the opposite direction of his brother. Kiba and Akamaru began to sing as well.

"He thinks he's in love."

"Arf!"

"He thinks he's in Spain."

"SPAIN!!!!" 

"Arf...."

"He isn't in Spain."

"A~rf...."

"He's merely insane." Chouji popped out of the bushes munching on BBQ. 

"It must be the heat." 

"SPAIN!!!!" 

"Or some disease.... Maybe it's fleas." 

"AHHHH!!! The DOGS!!!!!" Sakura and Ino frowned at their seemingly insane love.

"Keep away from him!!" Sakura screamed.

"Send for Itachi!!" Ino yelled.

"This is not," Sakura said sadly. 

"The Sasuke we know..." They sang together. Neji pulled Shikamaru out from the bushes as Sasuke ran from .... something. 

"Honest and pure." Neji sang in a beautiful voice. 

"Polite and refined." Shikamaru sang nonchalantly. 

"Well-loved and mature." Sang Neji's wondrous voice. 

"And out of his mind." Shikamaru sang as he made a swirling motion at his head. Sasuke growled at whatever was chasing him and began to sing again. 

"I feel pretty! Oh, so pretty." He performed a successful spin and went back to singing. 

"That Hokage should give me his title! A committee should be organized to honor me!" 

"Quit being conceited Sasuke!" Sasuke stuck out his tongue. All the men on the street formed a dance line and sung together.

"La La La La!" 

"I feel dizzy." Sasuke fell over to show his point. 

"I feel sunny, I feel fizzy and funny and fine!" The dance line picked up it's step as Sasuke continued to sing. 

"And so pretty, Miss America should just resign." 

"LA LA LA LA!!!!" The boys sang. 

"See that pretty boy in the mirror there?" Itachi whipped his head around.

"What mirror, where?" Sasuke poked the glass again.

"Who can that attractive boy be?" Naruto laughed even harder, if that was possible and the dance line began to sing again. 

"Which? What? Where? Whom?" 

"Such a pretty face! Such a pretty dress!" Sasuke played with the frills on his dress. 

"Such a pretty smile! SUCH A PRETTY ME!!!!" Ino jumped up from the side of the road.

"Such a pretty me!" Sakura smacked her up side the head and chased her down the street.

"PIG!!"

"UGLY!!" Sasuke joined the dance line and they all began to sing again. 

"I feel stunning and entrancing, feel like running and dancing for joy!! For I'm love by a pretty wonderful boy!" All of the boys grabbed another boy and yaoi fans lined the streets rejoicing. 

Sasuke ran up to Naruto who was turning an unattractive colour of purple. Sasuke smiled happily and jumped on Naruto. 

"Naru-chan!" Naruto finally stopped laughing and looked over towards Sasuke. Sasuke began to lick Naruto's cheek. Naruto moved his face a little and their lips met. Sasuke kept trying to lick Naruto, resulting in a very hot french kiss. 

"Hmmmm. I love you Naru-chan!" Sasuke yelled and curled up in Naruto's arms. Naruto began to walk home taking Sasuke with him. Sasuke hummed softly the entire walk. 

When they reached the house Naruto placed Sasuke in his bed and made to walk away. 

"Naru-chan!" Sasuke patted the place next to him on the bed. "Come and sit with me!" Naruto walked over and sat next to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly. 

"M-my head." He growled. Sasuke walked to his bathroom. "Need. Water. Now." When he walked in the bathroom he looked himself over. He gasped in shock. 

His hair was ruffled to the point where you could no longer tell it was hair, his eyes were bloodshot and he was wearing a orange and blue t-shirt..... and nothing else. He was also very sore. Very sore.... He then looked around the bathroom. 

'This isn't my bathroom.' He thought, panicking. He heard a loud yawn from the room in which he came.

"Hey Sasuke! How ya feeling?" Naruto giving Sasuke a hug. "You know, I didn't know it was possible to scream that loud." Sasuke twitched. 

"We.. We didn't." Sasuke muttered hopefully. 

"Oh yes we did. You were pretty good." Naruto walked to the sink and began to brush his teeth. 

"How many times?" Sasuke asked fearfully. 

"Er..." Naruto thought for a second and then spit and rinsed. "I lost count at like.... thirteen..." Sasuke yelped. 

"Your joking?" Naruto giggled.

" I figured you wouldn't remember. You get drunk really easy..." He walked away and grabbed something from his room. "See? I have pictures." Sasuke looked over the pictures twitching violently. 

"Oh and don't even think about tearing them up. I've still got the negatives." 

"I'm going to kill you!!" Sasuke chased Naruto through the house screaming. 

Kiba rustled around in the bushes under Naruto's window. 

"I didn't think Sasuke could move like that did you?" Shino shook his head. Kiba gave him a kiss a shrugged his shoulders. "Ah well! Come on Shikamaru be better be going." Shikamaru got up from under the bushes as well. 

"Sasuke?! I didn't think three people could do what we did." Kiba snickered and the three walked off into the setting sun.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow! That was stupid... But ah well it made me laugh. It was a dare from a friend... because I always write depressing shit I wrote a comedy fic. Ain't it dumb? Well neway... Please R&R. Thanks and have a wondrous day. 


End file.
